


King of Flowers- Cold Coffin

by KamuSusanoo



Series: The Raul Serra Chronicles [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: The Quatre Knights are making their moves!And for Raul Serra, he means that in more ways than one...





	King of Flowers- Cold Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> This is part A of a two part disaster I wrote celebrating the ship noone asked for.  
> Originally written 5/18/2014

Miwa pressed a few buttons on the controller in his hand and wiped the sweat from his brow on to the cuff of his bright pink sweatshirt. “Everything’s in order,” he said to no one, pushing some loose strands of blonde hair from his forehead. Mr. Mark had asked him to check on the MF System before they had another school over for an inter-school tournament, which he did with much gusto, going as far as to fight himself, running back and forth between the two fields. The gym was empty save for himself, though he was expecting Kai or Mr. Mark to check on him in a matter of moments. His slipped his old Law Keeper deck into his jacket pocket, and put his Seal Dragons into his back pocket. Most people would keep their wallet there, but he knew better.

He took a sip from a water bottle he had off to the side. Putting it down he heard the doors fly open. A dramatic entrance, sure, but one fitting of who he was sure was Mr. Mark. “Oh, Mis-” he was cut off by a cold wind filling the room, causing Miwa to shiver, even under all his layers.

“Mister Taishi Miwa,” a cold, thickly accented voice cut through the chill, “I am here to discuss something with you.”

Miwa moved into a more defensive state, “My insurance is fine, thank you.”

The voice let out a low chuckle, but even that was cold and unwelcoming, “No, I have no interest in your insurance policy. I’m here about Aichi Sendou.” The man stepped into the gym, the door slamming shut behind him. He was taller, not by much, but enough to make the glare of his red eyes seem even more bitter. His sharp white outfit contrasted sharply to Miwa’s relatively sweaty uniform, and his slightly curly purple hair bobbed with each step he took. Miwa couldn’t take his eyes off the man, either out of fear, or out of determination, he could not say.

“Stop your search, or know the true feeling of despair.” He was mere feet away from the boy at this point, close enough for Miwa to smell… something on the man.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Miwa cocked a smile, “Kai’s made up his mind, so I’ve made up my mind, we’re finding Aichi, no matter what.”

“I knew you would say something like that,” the man smiled and moved his hand up to an ice blue jewel brooch that he wore on his neck, “Miwa Taishi, you must know that this will cost you dearly.”

A light filled the area, Miwa felt the temperature around him drop ten, no, twenty degrees in an instant, as ice crawled up in the air around him, confining the fighters in a cage.

“What kind of show is this,” Miwa laughed, not at all hiding his fear. 

“This is the Snake Person Blizzard Prison, and this is where you will receive your judgment,” Serra let out a sly grin as the playing fields manifested in front of them. He placed a single Vanguard card down in front of him.

Miwa reached into his back pocket, “Just who are you, anyway?” He placed his card down and began to shuffle his deck.

“My name is Raul Serra, of the Quatre Knights, but you won’t be remembering that when I am done with you,” a dark smile danced across his face. “Stand up, Vanguard. Baby’s Breath Musketeer, Laisa.”

“Seal Dragon, Terrycloth.” Miwa drew a card. “Ride-” he stopped. There was that smell again. Sweet, slightly… intoxicating? He tried to shake it off but it stayed, and he could swear he saw Serra’s smile deepen. “Ride, Seal Dragon, Flannel. Terrycloth moves back, and I end.”

“Ride, Camellia Musketeer, Tamara. Laisa moves, and call Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth, and attacking.”

Miwa lost focus for just a second. The smell was back and it was overwhelming, and causing his chest to get tight. He tugged on his undershirt in hopes of freeing his lungs from the pressure. “No-” he shook his head. 

“What’s the matter, can’t you focus?” Serra let out a low laugh, “So, you can feel the effects of my pollen.”

 

“Your pollen?” Miwa moved his first card to the damage zone.

“With a boost, my Vanguard attacks yours. Draw trigger.”

Miwa moved his second damage to the zone. For a second he felt his knees get weak. “Fine, you half flavored snow cone, I’ll just beat all the answers out of you. Hunger Hell Draon, Ride! Jaquard, call! Terrycloth’s especial counterblast- Rebecca will see her way off the field,” Serra moved the card to the dropzone without flinching. 

“Then I check the top four cards and, Oh look, a Grade 2. Agusto- Superior Call.”

Miwa clicked his tongue. That wasn’t what he needed. “Jaquard attacks! Hunger Hell Dragon!”

“No guard.”

“I got a Heal Tigger,” Miwa moved his flipped damage to the drop zone. “Looks like I have the lead.”

“Indeed, but can you hold it? Ride, Lycrois Musketeer, Saul.” Serra blinked, the light shimmered off of his eyelashes.

‘No, that wasn’t real, was it?’ Miwa bit his lip, 'No, I’m hallucinating, he’s not that pretty. He’s not pretty at all…’

“Call Tamara. Her skill, especial counterblast and target Agusto,” he lifted the top four cards from his deck, “And superior call a copy.” Miwa visibly flinched, he definitely didn’t need that.

“Agusto attacks.”

“Guard!” 

“My Vanguard! And then, with Tamara’s boost, my other Agusto.”

“No guard.”

The damage had shifted, Four to two.  
“I ride, Seal Draon, Blockade!” Miwa slammed the Grade 3 on to the table in front of him. “When Blockade is on my Vanguard Circle you can’t-” Miwa fell to his knees. His vision faded for just a moment, his breathing quickened. 

“Are you ok, Taishi Miwa?” Serra asked, clearly lacking concern. “Allergy problems?”

“I’m not allergic to anything except for guys who are too full of themselves,” Miwa pushed himself up and blinked his foggy eyes clear. “Maybe you’re the problem.” 'I can’t trash talk my way out of this’ “Call, Bahr, Blockade, Flannel!”

“Jaquard attacks Agusto!” Serra moved the card into his drop zone. “With a boost from Barh, Blockade!”

“Guard.”

“Twin drive… Get a Draw Trigger. Power to my Rear Guard Blockade, and I draw. Second check… Nothing. Blockade!”

The damage moved to four to four. “I’m in a good spot to seal this up, Serra. I’m looking forward to seeing you melt like the snowman you are.”

“You know nothing. Should I remedy that for you?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Aichi doesn’t want you at all. However, I would like to take you with me,”

“What?” Miwa couldn’t hide the shock in his face as he took a step away from the table before him. 

“You’ve fallen victim to my pollen, you’ll always be mine,” Serra licked his lips, “But first things first, Taishi Miwa. Ride! Peony Musketeer, Martina- The King of Flowers!” He placed the cards in his hand off to the side. “Before I continue, Miwa, how are you feeling?”

Miwa wasn’t sure why he was being asked this. His head was foggy, most of his thoughts were fading away except for anything about Serra. His legs were weak, even his arms felt like wet noodles. “I’m fine,” he let out a faint smile. 

“Is that so? From where I’m standing, I’d say you’ve fallen under the spell of my Musketeers, the spell that only I can cast. You see, as plants, all Musketeers give off a unique pollen. That pollen brings those sensitive to it… completely under my control. I’m impressed you’ve mostly kept your head on your shoulders, but soon, even that will be mine,” he grinned. Deep. Genuine. Sinister.

“Thank you for saving me the trouble of retiring my own units, you’ve only accelerated your own downfall. The King of Flowers will not stand alone. Seek Mate!” 

The cards in Serra’s drop zone flew into his deck, and a single card flew out, into Serra’s waiting hand, “Legon! Peony Musketeer, Thule!”

“Legion…” Miwa’s mouth twitched. 'It’s fine, I can guard my way through this, next turn I can wrap this up.’

“Can you wrap it up next turn? I wonder…” Serra whispered, “Call! Legion Attack!”

“Rinocross, Nullify!”

“Narcissus!”

“Checking damage, I got a Draw Trigger.”

“Attacking Blockade on the Rear Guard!”

 

Miwa moved the card to the Drop Zone.

“Turn end.”

Miwa stood his units and glanced at his hand, then up at Serra. 'He’s only got three cards in hand. I can do this.’ “When the Seals are broken, the greatest dragon reduces everything to ashes! Crossride! Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno! With Blockade in the soul, my vanguard gains 2000 Power at all times! Now, Limit Break! With an especial counterblast, all your Grade 2 Rearguards retire!” The cards burst of Serra’s field to the drop zone, “and my vanguard gains 10,000 Power!”

“Is that enough?”

“See for yourself! Jaquard attacks!” 

“Guard.”

“Now, Hellfire attacks the Vanguard with Bahr’s boost, 31,000!”

“Quintet Wall! Moth Orchid Musketeer, Christie!”

The cards manifested before Hellfire’s attack, stopping it cold.

“I couldn’t get through…” With that realization, Miwa’s vision blurred out once more, “Turn end.”

“Good game, Miwa Taishi. My Vanguard Legion Attacks.”

“…No Guard.”

“First check. Look at that, Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel, a Critical Trigger. All effects to the Legion. Second check; Another Daniel.”

The Musketeers thrust their swords deeply into Hellfire as three cards flew off the top of Miwa’s deck into the Damage Zone, sealing his fate.

“No…” Miwa glared at the damage zone with what little vision he had left. A black aura crept up from the cards, swirling in the air around him. 

“You battle bravely, Miwa. But all warriors must face Judgment.” He placed his hand once more to his brooch, “Be embraced by a cold coffin!”

Miwa felt his body temperature drop. His legs were paralyzed to the ground as a thin layer of frost grew over him, thickening with a frightening pace. Within seconds, his body was entombed in a small glacier, his face frozen in a scream that would never come out.

Serra approached the frozen boy, and placed his hand on the ice, causing it to shatter. The exhausted Miwa stumbled back and fell against the wall had reappeared when Serra’s ice prison had vanished. Serra took the boy’s arms and cuffed them against the wall with chains of ice. “You’re all mine, now, Taishi Miwa.”

Miwa wanted to struggle, but he couldn’t. The energy wasn’t there, but at the same time, a voice in his head told him not to. “What do you mean?”

Serra ran his hand along Miwa’s cheek. His hands were cold, but at the same time, Miwa found himself enjoying it. His nostrils were filled with the same smell he smelled during the fight. He felt his thoughts slipping away from him, focusing completely on Serra.

“You belong to me and only me.” Serra leaned into Miwa’s neck. His hair brushed against Miwa’s nose, it smelled as intoxicating as the pollen. Without thinking Miwa moved his head along to be able too smell it even longer as Serra bit his neck. He let out a slight gasp, half out of shock, half out of pleasure.

“Serra…” Miwa let out a gasp. Serra pulled back and stood up, placing his foot near Miwa’s mouth.

 

“Master Serra.”

“Yes, Master Serra,” Miwa rubbed his cheek against Serra’s shoe. His mind was trying to scream, trying to free him from Serra’s pollen, but it was useless.

“Just remember, Miwa, you are always under my control.”

“I’ll do anything you want, Master Serra.”

Serra smiled. “That’s a good boy. Remember that, Miwa Taishi, I will put that to good use later.”

Miwa’s consciousness began slipping away. As his eyes began to close he felt his chin being lifted up, and Serra’s lips, as cold as the man himself, pressing against his, and his arms falling weakly to his side. “Master…” he whispered as he faded away.

Raul Serra left the gym silently. “Vas it fun, Serra?” Gaillard stood outside of the gym, leaning against the wall.

“Very much so,” Serra replied, not even looking back at his comrade.

“Zat is very good. Come, ve have much work to do. Have you heard of all ze trouble one Monsieur Kamui Katsuragi is causing us?”


End file.
